The Community Health Alcoholism Program contends that all resources required for a Comprehensive Community Alcoholism Program are currently available in the community. The multiple family problems caused by alcoholism and alcohol abuse can be successfully dealt with only after the families who are afflicted with these problems have been identified, sufficient motivation has been established and suitable resources have been made easily accessible. The Programs' goal for the first years operation under the proposed grant it: 1. To identify a minimum of 500 low income families who reside in the specified target areas, and are faced with the problems associated with Alcoholism and alcohol abuse. 2. To motivate all members of each family to utilize appropriate rehabilitation resources that are available. 3. To introduce the families to suitable Rehabilitation resources and to make such resources easily accessible to all members of each family.